Engineering simulation enables the imitation of a real-world process, often in accelerated time, using a computer-implemented model that represents key characteristics or functions of the physical system being simulated. Such characteristics or functions of the physical system can be represented by simulation objects. Simulation of complex systems enables observations of interactions among large numbers of components, where such interactions may not be self-evident. While such complex system simulations can offer significant insight into system function, the number of system characteristics and functions, each represented by a simulation object, can become arbitrarily large, such that location of specific simulation objects (e.g., a simulation object that stores a desired simulation result) becomes difficult.